gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Anno Domini Weapons
This page lists all of the common weaponry used by all factions within the Anno Domini series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. GN Technology GN Beam Guns ;GN Beam Rifle :A general purpose, standard GN particle beam weapon for many GN-mobile suits in A.D. 2300s. It can be integrated into other weapons. ;GN Buster Rifle :A more powerful version of the GN Beam Rifle, it is used by the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam and the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. Developed from and visually similar to the beam rifle of the CBY-001 1 Gundam, the GN Buster Rifle can be directly linked to the GN Condenser/GN Drive of the operating MS to boost its power. The GN Buster Rifle also has a variable power output, from firing shots only slightly higher in power to a standard beam rifle to shots with power that matches the GN-008 Seravee Gundam's GN Bazooka II. ;GN Cannon :Used mostly by assault-type mobile suits and some battleships, GN Cannons are very powerful beam weapons that can easily destroy scores of opposing units in one shot; while the beam is powerful, a similar blast of a sufficient diameter can used to deflect and/or neutralize it. GN Cannons come in many different shapes and sizes, and can be mounted on the body''(Harute, Virtue, GN-X II, Seravee)'' or handheld''(Arios GNHW/M, Nadleeh, Seraphim). ;GN Pistol :Used by the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and its successors GN-006 Cherudim Gundam and GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, the GN Pistols are used for short-to-mid range firing. The pistols are weaker than a standard beam rifle but have rapid fire capabilities. Newer generation of pistols used by Cherudim and Zabanya have a blade below the barrel for blocking enemy's melee weapons. ;GN Submachine Gun :Functions similar to a modern sub-machine gun, it sacrifices attack power for higher rapid-fire ability.HG 1/144 GN-003 Gundam Kyrios model kit manual ;GN Beam Machine Gun :Similar to a standard machine gun, has the same rapid fire capabilities as GN Submachine Guns. GN Beam Saber As of 2307, beam equipment in the Anno Domini continuity is still in the process of being developed by most military powers as a next generation mobile suit armament. Celestial Being's Gundams are the first series of units to actually employ them on the battlefield thanks to the use of GN Particles. The beam sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are powerful, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subjected to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments.HG 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual The blade sizes of the beam sabers can be altered by the pilot in the cockpit, with a shorter blade being more resistant to dispersion.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual The emitters of GN beam sabers usually come in the form of handheld saber hilts, but they can also be integrated into various parts of the mobile suit's body as seen with the GNZ-005 Garazzo and GNW-20000 Arche Gundam. GN Blades ;GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the GN claw is a razor-sharp manipulator hand whose destructive power can be increased via the field effects of the GN Particles. ;GN Lance :Used only by the GNX-609T GN-XIII and the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (Proto GN Lance), it is similar to the medieval jousting weapon used by knights of the Middle Ages and is designed to penetrate GN Fields. It is also armed with four GN Beam Guns for rapid fire capabilities. ;GN Sword :The physical alternative to GN Beam Sabers. The blade is made of E-Carbon, giving it tremendous cutting power. Most GN Blades are coated with a GN Field on the surface to increase their sharpness.300 Years Later sourcebook Thus, not only giving the blades even greater cutting ability, but they can also negate any GN Field. One disadvantage they possess compared to beam sabers is that the blades can be destroyed or wear out from disrepair. :More advanced types of GN swords were later created. Celestial Being uses the same material GN Condensers are made from in crafting the blade.HG 1/144 GN-0000+GNR-010 Trans-Am Raiser These deal great damage by converting GN Particles into intense heat to help melt enemy armor. A different version of advanced GN sword was also created by the Earth Sphere Federation Army for GNX-Y901TW Susanowo that involves generating a beam blade to cover the solid edges to improve cutting ability.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook GN Hammer A new weapon designed by Hanayo and improved by Sherilyn Hyde before it is manufactured. It is a wired spiked ball, and can deliver a devastating strike to enemy units. Used only by Fon Spaak's customized GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and its variants. GN Missiles GN Missiles such as those used by Dynames and Cherudim are small, self-contained GN weapon systems. Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and a small GN Condenser. Particles provided by the Condenser coat the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative abilities. The missile's entire payload of GN Particles are released once the missile has penetrated the target's inside, destroying the enemy from inside out. ;GN Micro Missiles :Smaller and more compact versions of standard GN missiles. Despite its smaller size, its effectiveness is the same as a normal GN Missile due to improved compression technology.1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Seen only on the GNR-010 0 Raiser and GNR-101A GN Archer. GN Shield A physical shield used for defensive purposes, it is made of E-Carbon and is durable enough to withstand most attacks. Additionally, the GN Shield can generate a ''(invisible) GN Field on their surface to strengthen their defensive power.HG 1/144 0 Gundam Type ACD manual However, it is not impenetrable. Though primarily used for defense, some shields with sharp edges such as 00 Gundam and Exia's can be used for offense. The GN Shields of ESF Army's GN-X series seem to combine Defense Rod technology with that of GN Fields, allowing the mounted defense rod to project a small, circular GN Field when in used. GN Composite Armor A defense mechanism experimented on GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. The GN Composite Armor is a system in which GN Field is deployed in the small spaces within the armor. This is to isolate the GN Field from external environmental factors that affect its stability. Developed as a backup in case the issue with the GN Field is not resolved. GN Vulcan These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typical installation locations include head and forearms, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are for engaging soft targets and in a defensive capacity, mostly used as distraction or deterrent to prevent enemy units from closing in. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging fast, maneuverable targets such as GN FangsGundam 00 Season 1 Episode 20 "Blade of Revolution and missiles. GN Laser These weapons are heavy artillery GN weapons mounted on the Celestial Being with a variety of different classes and power ratings types in existence. Specifics about the differences between this and a standard GN Particle beam weapon (that is more common in mobile weapons) in terms of functionality is unknown, although it can be inferred that the actual fired beams are not lasers due to them not moving at the speed of light. What the "Laser" in the name is supposed to mean exactly is not known, although it can be guessed that it either relates to the usage of lasers in the utilization of this specific weapon-type, a name to imply some sort of symbolism or simply a scientific error. Conventional Weaponry Carbon Blade A physical blade made of super-hard carbon or E-Carbon, can come in various sizes and forms. Defense Rod Development of transformable mobile suits with flight capable configurations resulted in a need for a light defensive device, leading to the creation of the defense rod. This rod-shaped device utilises rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles. Later versions of the defense rod such as those used by the SVMS-01 Union Flag, AEU-09 AEU Enact and their variants as well as descendants have the ability to generate plasma field upon contact with the incoming projectile. Uniquely, the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag" has pair of defense rods on its legs that also function as sub-thrusters. The GN-X series' GN Shields also seem to combine defense rod technology with that of GN Fields. The defense rod mounted in the GN Shield can project a small, circular GN Field when in use. Linear Rifle and Cannon Linear rifles were the standard anti-mobile suit weapon of the Union and AEU prior to the introduction of beam weapons. While they are still kinetic weapons, they are very different from the chemically-powered weapons of the HRL. Rather than using the combustion of a fuel source to propel the bullet, a linear rifle uses electromagnetic means to accelerate the bullet, resulting in higher projectile speed. A linear cannon is a more powerful version of the linear rifle. Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) A hand-carried dagger/knife-like weapon, its blade vibrates at a very high frequency and exhibits high cutting ability. As seen with the sonic blade used by the AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color, the vibrations can cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected and shatter glass. Advanced version of sonic blade has a plasma focusing mechanism, allowing the formation of a plasma sword around the blade; the length of this plasma blade changes depending on the power output. The plasma focusing mechanism originated from technology produced during the process of beam saber development.HG 1/144 SVMS-01 Union Flag model kit manual The Enact's version can last 2.5 minutes at full output, while the Flag's can last 3 minutes.1st MEchanics1/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag manual The Enact's version is also said to be unable to cut off the arm of a mobile suit. Smoothbore Gun A projectile weaponry that uses gunpowder to accelerate its bullet, it comes in various caliber sizes and forms. The most often seen example of such a weapon is the 200 x 25mm smoothbore gun mounted to the forearm of the HRL's Tieren series. Ammunition is stored in a large, external drum magazine. Much like main battle tanks of the 20th century, the 200 x 25mm smoothbore gun also mounts a 12.7mm machine gun alongside the main weapon. Some versions of the smoothbore gun has up to two large carbon blades that run the length of the main barrel. These blades also serve as heat sinks to help cool the weapon in the vacuum of space. 20mm & 30mm Machine Gun A small caliber, rapid fire machine gun mounted in numerous HRL, AEU and Union mobile suits. It is similar in function, though far less effective than a GN Vulcan. The MSER-04 Anfs used in the Azadistan Civil War were observed using their 30mm machine guns in an anti-personnel capacity to devastating effect.Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 1 "Celestial Being" NGN Bazooka An armament developed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army, the first 'N' in its name stands for 'No', and as implied, it is a non-GN Particle firearm.HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F manual It was designed for use in battlefields where particle disruptions are employed. This cartridge-fed bazooka can fire various physical projectiles including warhead that causes particle disruptions, and even GN beams despite its designation. Non-GN Laser The usage of laser weaponry without the involvement GN Particles. Mainly these are mounted on the newer Earth Sphere Federation ships as well as the Memento Mori. The A-LAWS' prison facility that held Allelujah Haptism also seemed to mount weapons of these type on its four corner pillars. A cut down version can be equipped on mobile weapons, namely on the AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package. The specifics of these weapons are not known other than they differ from beam weapons. In the case of the former 2 examples, their final beam can be inferred to be not to be a true laser because of them not moving at the speed of light. Thus, the specific reason why they are deemed lasers is not known at this point. See Also *Anno Domini Technology *Anno Domini Mobile Weapons References Category:Anno Domini Technology